


Arrival

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby, Birth, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Godparents, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family gets a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

Natasha went into labor on Christmas after Stark's Christmas dinner only for the Avengers. They were all on the common floor drinking wine and eating cookies when Natasha whispered to Clint, "My water just broke."

Clint was in hysterics. He was going to be a father in some time.

Clint blurted out, "Natasha's in labor." Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

Natasha rolled her eyes and said, "Come on people, the baby isn't going to wait."

Everyone sprung into action.

Natasha was put on a gurney and wheeled to the medical floor of the tower.

Bruce and Clint accompanied her.

After 3 hours of labor and one hand almost broken, Clint was holding a baby boy. Natasha had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was a mother. The baby looked like Clint and had wisps of blonde hair and when the baby opened his eyes, they were green like Natasha's.

Clint said, "His eyes are like yours."

Natasha said, "He looks exactly like you. Is going to be a heart breaker."

Clint said, "Have you decided on the name ?"

Natasha said, "Yeah, the one we agreed on. Call the rest of the team."

The Avengers filed in and saw the new parents with their baby boy.

Clint said, "Guys, meet Richard James Barton."

Everyone congratulated them, the women cooed and the men clapped Clint on the back. Eventually all f them started to leave giving the new family some privacy. Steve was the last one remaining and just as he was about to leave, Natasha stooped him.

Natasha said, "Steve we want to ask something."

Clint said, "We would like you to be our son's godfather."

Steve smiled and said, "I would be honored."

After everyone left, Natasha said, "This is our Christmas surprise,"

Clint said, "Yup, Merry Christmas, Nat."

Natasha said, "Merry Christmas, Clint."

Their son opened his eyes and they were exactly like Natasha's.

Green like emeralds.

"He looks a lot like you." said Natasha.

"His eyes are all yours, though." said Clint.

"He is going to be a heart breaker." said Natasha.

She kissed her son's forehead.

The couple watched their son sleep reveling the new addition to their family.


End file.
